


The ultimate weapon

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Confused Tony, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Peter's ultimate weapon is his puppy eyes look...





	The ultimate weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in love with irondad and with how precious Peter is. So I had to write something also I kinda have a headcanon that no one can resist Peter's puppy eyes. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine, hope you like this.   
> Comments are always appreciated. ^_^   
> I'm kinda awkward at small talk and presenting my stories. Apologies

He had to take a step back to convince his sleep-deprived mind that he wasn't seeing and hearing things. His mouth opened to require a confirmation from Friday, but luckily his self-preservation kicked in just in time to stop him.  
In the kitchen were Peter and Natasha, nothing strange at first glance but if you take a look you'll notice Peter's puppy eyes at full power.   
Tony had to admit that Peter was using that look a bit better than he which caused a pleasant warmth to spread through his chest.   
He decidedly ignored it and focused his attention on Natasha.  
And took a note to himself to never mention what he saw if he valued his life.  
Because the black-freaking-widow was teaching Peter russian while softly humming the words of some probably creepy russian lullaby with an honest-to-God genuine smile on her face.  
He bet the last person who experienced that smile died of shock.  
Not wanting that to be the case he slowly walked away making as little noise as possible.

Everyone knew that Thor didn't share his food with anyone, raised like the prince he was and all that. That's why Tony couldn't stop gaping at how Thor shared the mountain of pancakes he had with Peter.   
Then he ruffled his hair like a big brother would do with gentleness no one knew he possessed. Peter flushed in embarrassment but his smile was as big and warm as ever. Tony put his bet on the puppy eyes.

Tony used his puppy eyes on Pepper all the time, too bad she was practically immune to the look now.  
Which explained why she was looking at Tony with a cold look, it wasn't like he did something bad again. He just...spent more time in his workshop no biggie...a nervous voice next to him told him that he was in trouble.  
Apparently Peter the spiderling stayed with him even though Tony clearly remembered telling him to go home.  
Just as he was about to use his puppy eyes on Pepper in a futile attempt to calm her down he saw her smiling at Peter.  
Pepper wasn't scolding Peter she was fixing his hair and asking him what he wanted for lunch...all the while sending looks of disapproval at him.  
Peter was all politeness and adorably shy smiles that even Tony couldn't feel bitter for taking all the scolding. It wasn't like it was his first time besides as long as Peter got away without it Tony was more than proud.

How did Peter manage to convince Barnes to let him examine his metal arm was beyond Tony. Tony was practically begging to have a few minutes with the arm professional interest of course but America's golden boy warned him to be careful around Bucky. As if Tony would do anything to the poor man, he regretted for being so cruel before and now he just wanted to be civil and he was most of the time.   
Which didn't explain how Peter was the only one who could touch that arm.   
At the moment Peter was chuckling at something Bucky said while he was telling him some old story.  
He'd have to ask Peter for his secret to get close to Bucky some day.

Rhodes, Rhodey, warmachine, one of the most disciplined avengers amongst them was teaching Peter.  
Like showing him how to fight while being incredibly nice, not the way he'd snark back when he was training him. Tony smiled at the memory, Rhodey the sunshine of his life, the only one who stood by Tony's side from the beginning was nodding his approval at whatever Peter did.  
Peter's reaction was priceless, he was standing tall while trying to look like he wasn't blushing from all the praise exactly like the excited puppy he was.  
When Peter walked away Tony casually passed by Rhodey only to stop and whisper,  
“Knew you had a soft spot for him.” it earned him a bitch face followed by an amused smile which was so worth it in Tony's opinion. 

Quickly Tony came to the realization that none of the avengers or anyone could resist Peter's puppy eyes, himself included. Still there were Strange and Wong who looked pretty immune not that Tony paid attention.  
Until one day Tony got a valid proof of the mighty power of Peter's eyes.  
The Sorcerer Supreme with his...insolent cape, raised eyebrow and styled facial hair even Tony would be jealous of started honest-to-God berating him like he was five because he shouldn't jump before he thinks. He clearly didn't know Tony at all...anyways Tony was trying to explain himself while eyeing the cape who looked like it wanted to slap him floating next to Wong who had the most unbelievable poker face Tony had ever seen when Strange turned towards Peter and said  
“ Despite everything, you did well Peter. Next time though wait for either Wong or me okay ?”  
There it was, the ultimate proof in Strange's soft voice and was that a smile on Wong's face...of course it was.  
Strange turned to look at Tony  
“Did I make myself clear Stark ? You leave the magic to us.”  
Tony rolled his eyes just because he could and replied with as much sarcasm as possible,  
“Sure thing Gandalf.”   
Without a word Wong opened a portal and before he and Strange stepped through it the cape...fine the cloak gave Peter a hug which made him giggle and ask,  
“Doctor Strange am I still allowed to come to the Sanctum ?”  
“Of course you are.” he replied followed by Wong's “see you around kid.”  
Then they were gone.

The next time Peter was in trouble he used his puppy eyes on Tony who instead of teaching a lesson to his...to the kid he hugged him relieved to see him unharmed.  
“Now how about some pizza ?”  
There might be days when Peter's ultimate weapon won't work on him, but for now he prefered the things the way there were.


End file.
